Kidnapped
by P1nkPumpkin
Summary: Felicity get's kidnapped and Oliver does whatever it takes to save her. (Felicity backstory).
1. Chapter 1

**-Felicity-**

It was another day in Starling City for Felicity Smoak. Go to work at Queen Consolidate, then go to the Arrow Cave; she liked to call it that,

So she was walking out of her work; _just another day_, she thought. It was getting late but she was not worried, because her car was right ahead. She beeped it and went to get in, when she saw a shadow behind her. She turned around just in time for the man to grab her. She tried to fight him, but the man grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against her car window, and everything went black.

**-Oliver-**

_I have called her ten times. It is not like Felicity to not pick up, and she's never far from her phone. We agreed to meet at the club. I am going to Queens Consolidate; maybe she got held up or something._

I arrived and she was not there. Her car was still in the parking lot, but the door was open. I ran to it but she was not there; there was blood everywhere - her blood. I looked everywhere for a clue as to where she was, but it was very clear that she was kidnapped.

**-Felicity-**

It was dark and her head hurt. Her glasses were gone and she could feel that there were pieces of glass still in her head. She was in a chair, and her hands and feet were tied. She saw a man walk in; he was tall. It was hard to tell who he was without her glasses.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

He answered, "I know that you know who the Arrow is. You will tell me who he is." He said as he grabbed a horse switch and walked closer. He took the end and brushed her cheek with it. "So who is the Arrow?"

**-Oliver-**

_She still has her phone. _

"Good," I said to myself as I took pictures of her car and called Diggle. "Dig, listen carefully, okay? Felicity has been kidnapped, but she still has her phone and that means we can track her. Okay, so, Dig, can you do that? I will be right there."

"Okay, Oliver, on it." He replied.

**-Felicity-**

He hit her with the switch across the face and she felt it leave a mark. He screamed at her, "Who is he under the hood?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Don't lie." He yelled at her and hit her two more times. "Who is he?" He said again.

"How do you know it is a he?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I guess we have to up the ante." He said as he walked out.

A few minutes later that seemed like hours, he walked back with tire iron and a bucket of hot coals.

She spoke up and said, "Why do you want to know so much?"

He responded with, "The people I work for want to know. Now shall we get started?" He said with a smile.

(1/?)


	2. The Note

**-Oliver-**

I tracked her phone. It was in an alleyway in the Glades. It was hard to realize that she was not with it; she could be anywhere, and that was our only lead.

But maybe..?

We could get the fingerprints off her phone - maybe his or hers? Maybe he was careless?

"Oliver," Dig yelled at me, making me jump out of my thoughts.

I walked over to him, and there sat a note, saying,

"_Dear Mr. Arrow,_

_I figured you would track the girl's phone. She is quite pretty. What a shame. Anyway, if you want your little pretty in one piece, you should be in this alley tonight without the hood. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_P.S. I would hurry, for her sake."_

**-Felicity-**

She woke up, trying to remember what happened yesterday - or at least she thought it was yesterday. All she could remember was that she was beaten, and that the man who kidnapped her took the hot tire iron and burnt her arms and legs. But when he touched her neck with it, everything went black.

He walked in and said, "Your little Arrow is not going to be saving you, so you might as well tell me."

But before he could even say anything else, she responded with, "I will never tell you who the Arro-"

But before she could finish what she was saying, he hit her so hard that the chair she was tied to fell back - her still in it. Her head hit the concrete; she felt the blood bleeding out from her head.

He then sat the chair upright and asked again, "Who is the Arrow?"

**-Oliver-**

I knew I shouldn't go along with this mad man's demands, but he had Felicity - _my Felicity_ \- and I would do anything to protect her.

_But just because I have to, it doesn't mean he won't have back up. So I am going to have to call Allen - Barry Allen. He has speed, and so that will be an advantage for Felicity. I am calling him._

Barry was there within minutes after called him and told him what happened.

**-Barry-**

When I got to the Arrow Cave, Oliver was in his Arrow suit and talking to Diggle. They said that they found Felicity's phone and that fingerprints other than hers were found on her phone. They belonged to a man by the name of Paul Bensing. He was apparently in jail for abuse and then out again; but the cops lost track of him.

"Sounds like a bad guy." I said to lighten the mood, but it did not work.

Oliver did not answer; he just grumbled and continued to search for anything he could on the man.

**-Felicity- **

He hit her again, but she said nothing. He went to hit her again with the whip he seem to become partial to, but before he did, she yelled, "STOP!"

He stopped and said, "You ready to talk?"

She responded, "I will tell you something if you tell me something."

He stood there, thinking, and said, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Who do you work for?" She asked in response.

They sat in silent for a minute, until he responded, "The man I work for's name is Constantine Drakon."

She was stunned. She heard Sara talk about how he was "one badass," as she had said. _But what does he want with the Arrow?_

Before she could ask, the man was standing and said, "Who is the Arrow?"

"Sorry, but I will not answer that one. But try a different question and I will answer that." She said with a smile on her face.

**-Oliver-**

My phone rang. I answered it.

A voice I didn't recognize started talking and said, "Mr. Arrow. I would have thought you'd be more smart than to give a single officer a phone to call you on. Well, don't worry; Officer Lance will be fine. Anyways, meet in the alley where you found the note. Bring yourself and I will bring your little Felicity. Come alone. See you then." He said before laughing and hanging up.

It was getting dark, so it was time to set the plan. I would walk in the alley with my hood on, but my mask pulled up on my forehead. Dig would be in the car down the road. Barry would be suited up a block down, so they wouldn't know he's was there. Roy would be a couple of rooftops down.

**-Felicity- **

The man that beat her and burned her and hit her and even water-boarded her came in. He stuck her with a needle, untied her, grabbed her, and pulled her outside. He pushed her into a car. It seemed seconds before he pulled her out of the car and into an alleyway, where a man stood facing Oliver, talking to him. The man turned around and grabbed her arm; she winced because he grabbed the burnt spot.

**-Oliver- **

I walked into the alley and there stood a tall, dark-haired, well-tanned man with four guards around him. He said, "Let me introduce myself. I am Constantine Drakon."

I didn't even answer him; I just said, "Show me Felicity." I said with my voice-changer on.

The man nodded and pushed a button on a remote. A car drove up behind him. The man that matched the photo of Paul Bensing opened the car door, and pulled Felicity out.

Constantine grabbed her and said, "Take off the hood, Arrow."

I pushed a button in my hand that beeped Barry's communicator. He ran and grabbed Felicity, and took her back to the Arrow Cave. Before they even knew what happened, Dig came behind me and Roy jumped from the roof next to me. Everything was going by the plan.

There was a short firefight that lasted maybe five minutes. I got a lucky shot and got an arrow in Paul's arm.

(2/?)


	3. At the Cave

-Felicity-

All of a sudden, I was in the Arrow Cave and Barry was standing next to me.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" I said, stunned, and hugged him.

He said, "Oliver called me." Which surprised me; Oliver would never ask for Barry's help. "He was really worried about you."

"Really?" I responded while taking a seat at my desk.

"Yeah." Barry told me, "He has not gone home since you were taken."

Before I could respond, Oliver and Roy walked in.

"Where is Dig?" I asked.

Oliver responded, "We caught Paul, and he is in the warehouse across the street."

"Who is Paul?" I responded.

"The guy that kidnapped you and pulled you out of that car." Oliver responded.

"That is his name?" I said.

"Yeah, why?" He said in response.

"Oliver, the man that pulled me out of that car tortured me."

He did not respond; just turned around and walked out with Roy right behind him.

Barry started checking the wounds that Paul left on me and asked if I was alright. I responded with, "Yeah, I am alright."

He finished checking my injuries, so I stood up, but before I could catch myself, everything went black.

-Oliver-

I walked into the warehouse where Dig was standing, and in the middle of the room sat Paul, tied to a chair with a bag over his head. I said nothing; I walked over to him and punched him so hard that he was out cold. Blood started bleeding out from under the bag.

Diggle rush over to me, screaming my name. "Oliver, what is wrong with you?" He said.

I responded with, "He tortured Felicity. She was insistent and he hurt her! Now he gets to be hurt." And with that, I left the warehouse.

I walked into the Cave to find Felicity on the silver table with Barry scrambling around, trying to figure out what was wrong. I ran over to her. She was really hot, like some kind of fever, and she was so pale. Barry spoke up and said, "Her blood is hyper-liquefying itself, and it's like her body is trying to kill itself."

"Barry, do something!"

He responded, "I can't do anything! But if she was at the hospital-"

Before he even finished his sentence, "Take her!" I interrupted.

Barry grabbed her and was gone.

I walked in through the hospital doors. The nurse said that Felicity was in room 317, so I ran to the room and opened the door. There sat Felicity in a hospital bed, awake, talking with Barry.

"Good to see you alive." I said with a smile.

(3/?)


	4. At the Hospital

… .… ( Felicity's POV ) …

One minute I am in the Arrow cave, and the next I am in Starling City's best hospital. Barry said that it was Oliver's idea.

Just as we started talking about him, speak of the devil… Oliver walked in with one of his snappy one-liners to lighten the mood. Even if he did not do it often, it did make everything seem lighter.

Oliver said, "If it is too hard to talk about that, it's alright; but if you can tell me everything that happened, then we can get give this man what he deserves."

I knew it meant; he had anger written all over his face. He looked murderous.

"Oliver," I said, concern. But before I could say anything else, the doctor walked in.

He introduced himself as Dr. Rocklin. He asked why 60 % of my body was covered by recent wounds. I was a little stunned; I was not sure what to say. Do I tell them or do I make up some story?

But before I could say anything, Oliver spoke up and said, "Oh, my girlfriend was a veteran and just got out of the service." He said it so believably, I would've believed it if I did not know any better.

Dr. Rocker believed it and nodded. But before he walked out, he said "Well we can get you checked out tomorrow." And he walked out.

… …. ( Oliver's POV ) …. …

The doctor left and Barry left shortly afterwards. I asked Felicity if she wanted anything, and she responded that she was starving. I asked a nurse if she could have anything other than hospital food. The nurse responded that she could have nothing extravagant. I nodded and went to get Felicity her favorite Big Belly Burger, and Ben and Jerry's chocolate cherry ice cream. When I returned, I gave her the food and went back to do some research on this Paul.

… …. (Felicity's POV ) …. …..

Oliver left and I was all alone in the hospital room. Then the door opened and in walked my Father, John Falcone. He said he was worried about me.

"I doubt it." I said.

He responded, "Why would you say that? You know I love you."

"Then why did you leave me and mom? And when you did come back, you took me from mom and wanted me to kill for you!" I said and pushed the "call" button for the nurse. The nurse came and I asked, "Can you make this man leave?"

So he left, and the last I remember before drifting off to sleep was thinking, _"I just hope David did not follow my father to town."_

(4/?)


	5. Breakfast

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . (Felicity's POV) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up the next morning and, to my surprise, Dig, Oliver, and Roy were all in my hospital room. They said they got there early that morning and were worried about me. I went to sit up, but I had trouble doing that, since my back had cuts on it from the whip I was hit with.

Oliver noticed that and was quickly by my side to help me up. Roy asked if I wanted him to call any of my family or friends. I just smiled and said, "You guys are my family and my friends."

They smiled, and Oliver went to say something, but the doctor walked in. He said I could be discharged and handed me some papers. Once he left, I started fumbling through the papers. Oliver said that they would be down in the cafeteria, and just to call when I was ready to go. So all three guys left my room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Oliver's POV) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We walked in to the hallway and into the elevator. Just as we walked in, the man that walked out looked familiar. _Was that John Falcone?_ But before I had a chance to see where he was going, the elevator doors closed,

Dig and Roy said they had to go, and that I should say goodbye to Felicity for them, so I sat down and started to eating breakfast. A minute or two later, Felicity walked in and sat down. I pushed a plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of her.

"What's this?" She responded.

"I bought you breakfast." I said back with a smile, then got up to get her coffee. When I sat back down, she was smiling at me. I asked her, "What is your problem?"

She answered, "You got me coffee and breakfast. It will be hard to top that." She smiled and began to eat.

When we both were done eating, we got up and walked to the parking lot. When we were a few cars down from my dark blue Ford Mustang, someone started yelling Felicity's name. When I turned around to find out who it was, I saw it was John Falcone - the big Gotham mob boss.

Felicity did not stop, just kept walking until he grabbed her arm – something that obviously hurt her from the expression on her face. I stepped between them and told Felicity to go to the car, which she did, and I shortly followed behind her. I did not ask what he wanted with her until we were on the road…

(5/?)


	6. The Car Ride

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Felicity's POV ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oliver asked me what Falcone wanted with me. I was not sure what to tell him.

If I told him that he was my father, then he might never trust me again. But if I explained everything, it might be fine.

"Felicity, it does not matter what it is. I will always trust you." Oliver said softly.

That made it easier, so I said it. "Oliver, you have to promise not to get mad."

With a little surprised look, Oliver promised.

I told him, "Oliver, that man… do you know who he is?"

He nodded in response.

"Well, John Falcone is my father."

He hit the brakes. He pulled over, looking at me with surprise and said, "Why did you never tell us that your father is the biggest mob boss in Gotham, Starling City, and Central City combined!"

I responded with, "Oliver, you promised."

He looked a little aggravated.

I said, "Fine, I am sorry, but he was horrible to me. That is why I ran and tried to keep it all a secret. I did not want him to find me and take me back; so I am really sorry, Oliver."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Oliver's POV ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She looked like she was about to cry. I should have known that she had run from him.

I said, "No, I'm sorry, Felicity; it was none of my business." I pulled her into a hug, and then continued to drive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Backstory ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( Felicity's POV ) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was in my room in my father's mansion in Gotham.

_I hate Gotham_, I kept thinking, _I hate not being with mother._

Every day since I was taken from her, father made me take self-defense. I didn't hate that so much, but he made me do all these lady classes, so I could be proper. I had even gotten over that stuff and had learned to live with the rest, but one day, my father called me to his office. He told me I had to marry a man named David Brown. He told me I didn't have a choice in the matter; even when I told him that it was the 21st century.

He said he didn't care, and that if I did not marry him, my mom would be killed.

(6/?)


	7. Back-Story

(Felicity's Pov)

Oliver looked at me, shocked for a second.

Then I continued, "So I agreed that I would marry him. Then it was planned I would get married in one week to a man that made my skin crawl. I had no choice.

"But my mom got sick and died abruptly. I told my father, 'I will not marry this David.' Oliver, I am telling you, David was not a nice man. He was in his late forties, early fixities. He was a big mob boss in Europe, and so I needed to marry him so he and my father would be allies. But I refused; I said, 'I would rather die than marry him.' And my father said, 'That could arranged.' And grabbed me, pushed me against the wall - hand around my neck - and told me that if I did not marry him, the alliance would fall through. And so I would marry him or my father would kill me."

I felt a tear falling down my cheek. I looked at Oliver; he looked shocked. He reached over and grabbed my hand, saying, "I am sorry I asked. I did not mean to upset you."

I gave him a soft smile and continued, "My father did not really want an alliance." Oliver looked at me, confused, and then I said, "He wanted me to marry him, sleep with him, get close, make him believe that it was an alliance, and then kill him. He even had it down to the detail." Oliver looked at me with compassion all over his face. I brushed his face softly with my free hand, then I said, "First: Marry him. Second: Honeymoon - make him enjoy himself. Third: Make him believe the alliance is real. Fourth: After two years of being married, on our anniversary, in bed, after – well, you know." Oliver nodded in response. I continued, "I should take the knife in the bedside table, put it to his throat and say, 'John Falcone says it will be a joy to run your empire,' and kill him.

"So I said I would do it, but two days before the wedding, I ran. I changed my last name and moved here." Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "So you see, Oliver, I ran for my life. And my own father wanted me to marry, sleep with, and kill a man that was over twenty years older than me. And if I did not, he would kill me."

Oliver grabbing my other hand. He said, "Felicity, I promise I will not let Falcone hurt you."

Tears making their way out, voice breaking, I said, "Oh, Oliver. Falcone is not the only problem. David Brown is still out there, and is angry."

"I know," He said, pulling me into a hug and repeating it in my hair. "I know."


	8. Poor Roy

…(Felicity's POV)…

After I told Oliver everything, I still had a secret I could not tell him - at least not yet. He would look at me differently, and I couldn't handle that. So when Oliver let go of me and put the car into gear, pulling into drive, I let it be.

_I won't push it. Yeah, I'll tell him, but not now and not for a while._

When he stopped, we were at the foundry. Oliver opened his door and, before I could open my door, he had it. He had is hand extended; I smiled a second before taking it. I stood up, waiting for him to lock his car, and we walked into Verdant. We punched in the code and walked down the stairs, where I saw Dig and Roy sparing - maneuvering around each other, knocking the other's feet from under them.

Roy was the first to see I was there, and looked up and said, "Oh, hi, Felicity." Dig took the opportunity and threw him on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

I responded, grimacing "Oh, Dig – sorry, Roy."

He responded, gasping, "That's all right; I didn't pay attention."

Dig walked over and gave me a hug. He said, "How are you doing?"

"Good," I responded with a soft smile. Then I said, looking around, "Where's Barry?"

Roy piped in with, "Oh he's watching that dirt bag Paul."

I nodded and turned to my computers to see if they were all right. Then I said as cold and as stern as I could, "I want to talk to this Paul alone."

Everyone looked at me weird, and then Oliver said, "Do you think that's a good idea."

I turned to him with my best stern face and said, "Yes."

He looked at me, concerned for a second, and then said, "Alright, but we'll all be right outside, okay?" He obviously knew he would not be able to convince me otherwise.

I gave him a thankful smile and said, "Thank you."

All four of us headed out of the foundry, and headed to the warehouse that they were keeping him in. I walk ahead, hugged Barry, and thanked him for helping save me. Then I said, "I want to talk to him." He started to protest, but I stopped him and said, "You don't know everything, Bar'. Oliver will explain, but all I know is that I am going to talk to him alone. Okay?"

He nodded and walked over to the other guys, and I walked in.

…(Oliver's Pov)…

Felicity went into the warehouse and now I had to explain her story to Barry, Dig, and Roy. I started to explain; they looked as shocked as I did when I found out she was the daughter of John Falcone.

I started to explain more, and they all had the same concerned, sad, grieving look. When I told them she was scared that David Brown, her ex fiancé, would come to town, they all agreed that they would do anything for her.

I said I would do anything for her, even if I had to kill John Falcone and David Brown.


End file.
